


Chapter 5 First time 18+

by Katonthedaily



Series: There's a first time for everything [5]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, allthefeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Gulf wanted Mew and he had for a while now but he just needed that little bit of courage to tell him.Mew waited patiently for Gulf to be ready,and when he finally told him he wanted to let him feel so good he would see stars...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: There's a first time for everything [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Chapter 5 First time 18+

**Author's Note:**

> guys... get ready for the feels! 
> 
> last chapter of this short story!
> 
> sit down, relax, and get ready for their first time.. ;)

Gulf was shaking with nerves. 

He was staying over at Mew's place and he was now just finished with his shower. He was drying his hair and trying to muster up some much-needed courage for what was to come. He swallowed hard just thinking about it. He scrubbed his hair even harder and tried to not think about it. He was still inside the Bathroom and he knew Mew was waiting for him in the bedroom. He really was stalling going out of the bathroom but he knew if he didn't go now Mew would get worried. He had been in there for too long already. As he put his towel in the hamper, he grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. He was wearing one of Mew's loose shorts and one of his shirts too. They were just a little too big on him and his shoulder was peeking through as one side of his shirt was slipping of his shoulder. He walked into the bedroom and Mew was seated on the edge as he was doing something on his phone. Gulf swallowed hard and felt his knees tremble as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Mew looked up as he heard the door being closed. Gulf got even more nervous as Mew was watching him

Mew smiled and put his phone down before he patted the space next to him.  
"come here."  
Gulf breathed in and let his nerves run out when he breathed out. He walked over to Mew and sat down next to him.

***

There was a reason he had showered. They had been playing games on the tv and as usual their kisses would turn hotter and hotter with time between the games. Gulf was sitting on Mew's lap as Mew had his tongue devouring Gulfs mouth. Gulfs heart hammered against his chest as he wanted more. He had wanted more for a while now but he didn't know how to say it. He knew Mew would wait forever for him to be ready and that was a thing he sometimes didn't like about him. He wanted him to sometimes just take the control. Gulf just didn't know how he could address that he wanted more. Mew was always assertive towards everything but he didn't lead him now! Why wasn't he like he usually was. Leading him. Helping him. He had to really toughen up and speak his mind this time.

He had tried to tell him a few times but before he got the change Mew would pull away and stop the makeup session. Gulf would be gasping for breath on his lap like a fish out of the water and his courage would slip away immediately. This time he had prepared his speech. Yes, he had practiced. How would he ever be able to say it! The controller completely forgotten as Gulf was moaning into the kiss as Mew slipped his hands under his shirt and ran them over his back.

Gulf felt the tingles run through his body and he knew it was now or never.

"hmm... Mew." Gulf mumbled as he pulled away a little bit and looked into Mew's eyes. He could drown in them so beautiful they were. A blush was already creeping up his neck to his ears as he tried to remembered what he had wanted to say. Mew kept tracing his fingers over his sides and back as he looked at him and waited for Gulf to talk.

"you know... I-m. Uhh.. Well--" Gulf swallowed hard as his heart almost slammed out his chest.  
"Iwantodoit" He said very quickly, hoping Mew had heard him because he was already beat red from saying it. He was darting his eyes over Mew's face to see if he had understood what he had said.

"you what?" Mew asked confusedly. He pulled Gulf closer to him and looked up more to see a deep blush adoring Gulfs cheek.  
He had heard him. He just wanted him to say it again, he wanted to be sure and not get his hopes up. He had been waiting for this moment as he wanted Gulf to be completely sure about it. This was all new to him as he had never dated a man before and "that" would also be a bit different.

"Mew... Please. You heard me." Gulf mumbled as the blush deepened. He was weaving his fingers thru Mew's hair as he tried to seem less nervous.  
Mew grinned and kissed his neck. He felt how tense Gulf was in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to reassure him. He wanted him to be comfortable with him. He wanted this first time to be a good memory for him. He wanted to give him the world.  
"I heard you. Are you sure? I can wait." Mew asked.  
"yes, I'm sure. Been sure for some time now" Gulf mumbled the last part as he darted his eyes anywhere but on Mew. He was still seated on his lap with both his knees on the couch. He leaned in to kiss Mew again to give Mew the reassurance he needed, that he really wanted this now. He had done enough research to know what would happen and he wouldn't lie. It scared him a bit, but it also turned him on to no extend if he thought about doing this with Mew. He wanted it only with him. He couldn't imagine him being attracted to another man but Mew.

Mew pulled him in and deepened the kiss as he tightened his grip on Gulfs hips again. As they kiss turned hotter again, Gulf gasped for breath as he pulled back.

"shower." he said and jumped of Mew's lap.  
"I'm going to take a shower first."  
Mew was just getting into the kiss, his dick getting hard already when the warm body was of him in no time. He looked at a flustered Gulf as he walked away to the bathroom connected to Mew's room.  
"okay baby, I'll wait for you in the bedroom. I'll put some clothes out for you." Mew said.  
As if he needed clothes. He would pull them off of him in no time.

***

So, here they were. Seated next to each other. Mew leaned in and wrapped his arm around Gulfs waist as he pulled him closer.

"you sure?" Mew asked again.

"yes..."

This was all the preparation Gulf got before he was pushed down on the bed, Mew above him and leaning in closer to connect their lips again. Gulf moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Mew's tongue in. He wrapped his arms around Mew's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Just this made him aroused already. They had done things to each other before and he loved it, but this was the real deal and it was exiting but scary at the same time. Mew had both his arms on either side of Gulf head and caressed his hair softly. Moans and sucking noises could be heard in the room as they made out. Tongues battling and swirling as Mew pulled up a little and but his hand under Gulf shirt. He slowly pulled it up and disconnected their lips to pull it over Gulf head. Mew sat and pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. Not caring right now.

Gulf raked his eyes over the expanse of Mew's torso. He had seen it before, a lot. But it still was like the first time he saw how good Mew's body was. He was lean but strong. Abs decorated his stomach and without thinking he raked his fingers over them. Mew grinned at the mesmerized look in Gulf eyes. He looked completely captured by Mew's body.

"you like it?" Mew teased and leaned back in to kiss Gulf roughly. Hot breaths and gasps left their lips as the room started to feel hotter. Mew had his hand on Gulf hips and caressed the skin up to his body. He was already getting hard and he wanted to devour Gulf whole but he wanted to take it slow with him. He wanted to make him feel so good he would still be floating tomorrow. As he crashed up his chest, he felt Gulf hard nipples under his fingertips and that got a soft moan from Gulfs lips. His baby was sensitive. He liked that. The ways he could tease him in the future. He rolled them between his fingers and Gulf arched up, wanting more as his mouth opened more to let out more soft moans. His eyes closed and his cheeks flushed red. Mew adored him like this. He had never seen such beauty before him and it made his chest tighten with love. He loved this man so much.

As he played with Gulf nipples, he kissed his way down his jaw to his neck and shoulder. He kissed and sucked small red bruises and got even more little gasps out of Gulfs mouth.

Gulf was letting Mew lead as he had his hand in Mew's hair and sometimes pulled as Mew bit and sucked on his sensitive neck. Mew worked his way down to take one hard nub in his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue. Gulf felt hot sparks go south and felt his own dick harden with every sensitive kiss. He was moaning and gasping as Mew working his way down his chest. His big veiny hands caressing his sides and hips. Mew left butterfly kissed down his stomach before he stopped at the edge of the shorts he wore. He looked up for permission and Gulf nodded. Mew slowly pulled his short down together with his boxers, Gulfs hard cock bopped out and landed on his stomach.

Gulf felt embarrassed as he was now completely naked before Mew. He felt all shy as Mew raked his eyes over his naked body.

Mew groaned as his watched Gulf under him. He was beautiful. Tall, slim and just right. He was a masterpiece. No one ever could touch him every again. He was all his, all his to take and to love.

He slowly leaned down again and kissed the tip of his hard lengths as it was twitching on Gulfs stomach. He took the base in his hand and stroked slowly. He, himself was painfully hard and straining against his sweatpants but he wanted all his focus on making Gulf see stars.

Gulf arched into the touched as Mew took the tip in his mouth and sucked softly. He licked around the tip and stroked the rest of his shaft.

"ah... Mew." Gulf whimpered as he was gripping the sheets underneath his fingertips. He was trusting up as it just felt to goof. The hot wet heat on his cock was everything. He felt his pulse in his ears as trashed his head to the side. Looking down he saw how Mew was taking him in his mouth and sucked him. Mew bobbed his head up and down as he parted Gulfs legs and caressed his thighs and kneaded the supple skin. He was gorgeous. Gulf was all pliant and opened his legs more for Mew. His shyness ebbing away as he felt so good and wanting more.

"Mew. Please. More..." Gulf moaned.

Mew let Gulfs member pop out of his mouth and kissed his way down and onto his thighs. He left bite and kiss marks in his way as he wanted to mark him up completely.

"turn around baby." Mew said as dropped Gulfs legs down as he was finished marking his skin.

Gulf complied and slowly turned on his stomach. He had his head in his arms as he felt the sensation on his rock-hard cock against the sheets. Mew watched those plump globes before him and sucked in his breath. A masterpiece indeed.

He took both cheeks in his hands and kneaded before pulling them apart. What a sight. He gripped his hips and pulled him up on his knees to give Mew more access to his little pink hole. Gulf felt the bed dip and looked back as he saw Mew walking to the bedside table he reached in and grabbed a little tube of lube and condoms. Gulf put his head back in his arms from embarrassment as Mew walked back over to him. He felt so exposed. So naked. So ready for Mew. He looked back again and saw Mew slip his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants after he had thrown the lube and condoms on the bed next to Gulf. Mew smirked as he watched those big eyes follow his every movement. He slowly pulled his pants and boxer down watching Gulfs reaction. As his dick came into view Gulf yes widened. It looked so big! He had felt him before against him and even then, it had felt bigger already. He wasn't ashamed of his own size. He was a little more than average but this, this man had it all. He gulped and watched as Mew pulled everything down and saw his thick hard length bob out of his boxer before pointing at him.

"don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make you feel so good tonight." Mew whispered in his ear as he got up on the bed again and sat down behind him on his heels. Gulf believed every word he said and relaxed as he arched his back more to give Mew more access and show him, he was ready for him. Mew reached for the lube and dribbled some on his fingers before he slowly slipped them between Gulfs plump ass cheeks. He circled his rim and slowly eased his middle finger inside. He was tight. Gulf gasped and tightened, it felt weird but it didn't hurt too much.

"relax baby, you're doing so good for me." Mew whispered and kissed his back softly. He stroked Gulf with his other hand to keep his mind on something else. He slowly pushed in deeper and twisted his finger getting him wet everywhere. After a few minutes he added a second finger and pushed in deep.

Gulf moaned loud as he suddenly felt sparks and shot up at the feeling. It felt so good and he grinded back on Mew's fingers. Mew was still stroking his hard cock and both sensations made him delirious with lust. He wanted Mew even more. He wanted him completely. He knew mew would never hurt him intensely.

"Mew... that felt good... do it again." Gulf moaned out and Mew did it again, getting more moans out of Gulfs parted lips. Mew grinned at the arousing view before him. Gulf was fucking himself on his fingers and he had to restrain himself from just fucking him into the bed right now. He didn't want to hurt him. He added a third ginger and immediately went for that sensitive bundle deep inside again to keep Gulf from tightening and feeling pain again.

"yes... please Mew... I'm ready. I want you" Gulf gasped as he looked at Mew over his shoulder. Mew waited till he felt that Gulf was ready for him and pulled his fingers out. He gripped his own hard shaft and slipped it between those delicious plump globes and glided between and over his puckering hole getting his dick wet from the amount of lube he had used. He groaned as Gulf pushed back. He needed to keep his head clear or would just push in right now. He turned Gulf back around and leaned in to kiss his swollen lips.

"you ready baby?" Mew whispered as he kissed and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

"yes. Yes. Yes. Please Mew..." Gulf moaned and grinded his hard cock on Mew's. Mew got back up and ripped the condom wrapper before rolling it on his hard cock. Gulf watched him, biting his lip as he was going crazy from lust. He saw how Mew stroked himself a few times before he pulled Gulfs legs over his shoulder and guided his tip to Gulfs rim. He looked at Gulf and circled his hole a few times before he slowly, very slowly pushed in. Gulf threw his head back. So big. He felt how he was stretched to the limit. It hurt. He couldn't lie but he tried to relax. Mew went very slowly and pushed and pulled until he was seated deep inside Gulf. He halted his movements to let Gulf get used to the feeling. Gulf was biting his lip hard as he was split apart on Mew's big cock. He breathed hard before lips where one again on his and kissing him softly.

"you're amazing baby. I love you." Mew said and smiled lovingly at him as their forehead touched. He stilled until Gulf slowly nodded for Mew to move.

"I l-love you too, Mew" Gulf whimpered as his eyes watered. He was overwhelmed with love for him. He was finally connected with Mew in the deepest possible way. Mew slowly pulled out with a soft groan till only his tip was still inside and pushed back in. He did this a few times before he felt Gulf relax under him and heard soft moans leave his lips again. He picked up the pace and gripped Gulf thighs, kissing them softly.

Gulf felt how his channel got more used to the feeling and he started to feel good. He gasped as suddenly that spot inside was touched again.

"good, do that again" Gulf moaned as Mew slammed harder inside him and aided at his prostate every time. Gulf arched as he clawed at the sheets and threw his head back. His moaned getting louder as Mew fucked into him more. He felt sparks travel through his body and his cock twitched and bounced on his stomach. He couldn't contain his moaned and mewls as he called out Mew's name over and over again. Mew groaned above him as he watched Gulf fall apart beneath him. He was so turned on from the view he felt his orgasm nearing quickly. He held back, he wanted to make Gulf see stars. he turned up his pace as he saw Gulf writing beneath him.

"yes! Mew. There! Ah! so goood!" Gulf babbled out as he was completely out of it. He felt Mew fuck him harder and thrust deeper inside, touching his prostate every time he would fuck into him. This feeling was amazing he felt so good.  
"I'm close Mew! Please touch me!" Gulf moaned out higher as Mew started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Sweat coated his body as he groaned and fucked into Gulf with vigor as he chased his own orgasm. He leaned over and Gulf wrapped his arms around his shoulders and moaned into his neck. Mew had him almost folded in half as he reached even deeper inside and kept up his fast pace. Mew felt Gulf tighten more indicating he was getting closer. His moaned also growing louder and higher as he had his eyes closed, lips parted and tears staining his red flushed cheeks.

"Mew! Harder. Oh fuck!" Gulf whimpered as his toes curled and his body stiffened as his orgasm approached fast.  
"cum with me baby. You're so beautiful like this..." Mew groaned and moaned as he thrust became sloppy and his orgasm neared. He kept stroking Gulf as he pistoned in and out of Gulfs tight channel en pummeled his tight walls and pegged his bundle of nerves spot on every time.  
With a few hard thrusts Mew groaned "I love you baby..." as he came.  
He stroked Gulf as he also came hard on his chest and stomach with a high-pitched scream. His eyes rolled back and mouth open and gasping for breath. He was on cloud nine as he shivered in Mew's arms. His nails dug into Mew's back as he moaned as Mew stroked the cum out of him. Mew spilled inside the condom deep inside Gulfs shivering hot channel. He was out of breath as this was the best orgasm he had ever had. He slowly trusts his cock in and out coming down from his high as he kissed Gulf neck and shoulders.

"I love you too..." Gulf moaned; his eyes still closed. He was so out of it as he was still trying to get enough air inside his lungs. Mew slowly got up and pulled out with a groan as he saw how red and abused Gulf pink hole was. He would definitely feel his tomorrow...

Gulf was all soft and pliantly laying on the bed as Mew threw away the condom and got a wet cloth to clean him up. As he came back, he cleaned him before he laid besides him and caressed his sides and stomach.  
"how are you." Mew whispered as he kissed Gulfs shoulder.  
Gulf opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at me. He turned his body with a soft groan before he kissed Mew softy.  
"I'm alright. You're amazing Mew. Definitely worth the wait." he grinned as he smiled at Mew with soft eyes. His heart was full of love for this man and he couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. Mew smiled and kissed gulf on his plump lips.

"you're so perfect..."

Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf and kissed his forehead as Gulf leaned his head on his chest.   
They laid like that for a while before Gulfs eyes became droopy and he yawned. Mew laughed softly and reached out to pull the covers over them and cuddled Gulf against his chest.  
"hmm... Mew. I'm never letting you go again..." Gulf mumbled out as he drifted off slowly. Mew heart swelled with love as he smiled down and caressed Gulfs back till he fell asleep.

"like I'll ever leave you ever again...you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Fate brought us together and I'll cherish you for the rest of my life." he whispered, before he himself drifted off with a content smile on his face. 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> The end.... * teary eyes* 
> 
> This was the last chapter of this short story and I finished it with a bang ;) 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> (If you have more ideas for first times you can always comment them! maybe this won't be the last chapter to this book!) 
> 
> But that's it for now!
> 
> Bueeyy Bueey!!!


End file.
